Identity crisis
by hadau45
Summary: What can the otherworldly Eve learn of her identity-and the identity of those around her- before she is forced to violate all that she belives in? And what can she learn after?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, this is totally unconnected to anything. This is my story. Ha. Read and be amazed. Please. That would be appreciated. Whatever. Waaay to long here….**

The soldier was very scared. His comrades had recently decided not to clue him in on the most recent meeting, and he was rushing to get to it before his boss, whoever it may be, made the "Executive decision." I just watched. I also contemplated killing him. He was just another lackey, totally useless in the system. I could take him out without breaking a sweat. Something held me back. He was screaming in his Communicator like there was no tomorrow, but he wouldn't get a response. The meeting room was a blood-soaked mess.

I dropped silently behind him, listening to his frantic requests for a response. This poor soul was very troubled. I should kill him just to put him out of his misery. Plus, he would raise the alarm as soon as he entered the carnage-filled meeting hall. This was supposed to be relatively low profile. I waited for him to hang up, and then moved in close.

My blade went without resistance into the back of his head, and his hurried steps stopped very suddenly. I pulled the blade out, slowly lowering him to the ground, then dragging him to the nearest room. For the headquarters of an evil organization, this place had a lot of empty rooms. Eventually, someone would discover the bodies, not just this one, but the six others from the previous room. It didn't matter. I would be long gone by then.

I continued on my path. I was almost there, only two floors left. My target was to be found in the main room. He would die, and not comfortably. I would be gone by the time anyone could do anything. I walked over to the nearest elevator, pressed the call button, and waited. When the door opened, I killed the two occupants before they could draw a breath, and then opened the emergency hatch on the top.

Flaring my wings, I flew up. The short flight barely required effort. I was latched on to the ceiling by the time the elevator car I had used as an access "pinged" and started moving down. I used my climbing claws, and cut into the roof. I walked over twenty paces, and then slashed another square into the ground below me. Before I pushed the block out, I looked around. The lights of the city surrounded me, filling me with a sense of smallness. Why was I doing this? Alarms from below reminded me of my mission. I would do this only for a little longer, until I could get rid of the implant.

I flew two feet into the air, then folded my wings and dropped into the room below me. At the desk in front of me, Travis sat. He merely smiled and stood when he saw me.

"Eve." He extended his hand. I responded with slashing his hand off. My blade went clearly through his wrist, and he fell to the floor gasping. I put my blade to his throat.

"Don't call me that." He just gave a faint smile, reached into his pocket with his good hand, pulled out a slip of paper, grabbed my wrist, whispered something unintelligible, and slit his throat with my blade. I stepped back. This man was crazy. I took off, and flew as high as I could. Too late, I remebered the slip of paper. Flying down, I realized that room was going to be filled with guards. The idiot had doomed himself, and part of my identity.

I swore and started flying over to the eastern horizon. My Communicator, deep in my ear, started beeping. I put my hand to my throat. "What?"

"Great job. Unfortunately, you weren't quite good enough."

"What! I did the job!"

"But not well. I'm sorry Eve."

"Wait! No!" The voice buzzed, then the buzzing grew in intensity. My head exploded in pain, and it was all I could do to stay airborne. I descended as fast as I could, nearly slamming into multiple cars, even in the outskirts of the city. The final blast of lancing pain in my head was too much. My wings folded, and I smashed into the concrete. Then, everything was silent.

**Ahhh.... The evilness of me. Whatever. Review if you can! Peace, H45**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I still think these stupid chapters are way to short… anyway…**

**Four years earlier**

To say that I "woke up" would be a misstatement. To say that I was "born" would be slightly more accurate. My first memory is of "waking," sitting up and screaming. Screaming for no apparent reason. Just screaming. I kept screaming for a long time, then my breath ran out and my voice cracked. I stopped, panting.

Searching my memory, I attempted to explain the event. The problem was there was nothing there. Just blank, empty darkness with strange, unconnected images of random things flew through my mind. There was no name, no location, no past. I was starting blind. There was basic knowledge. I looked around the room, cataloguing everything.

There was no problem with my mind. I quickly labeled everything and moved on to what I knew of myself. I was a girl. I had no known past. I had no known name. I had a tail. Wait one second. I had a tail? I brought up an image of a human in my head. No tail. No wings either. By my estimations, I had wings. I could feel them by reaching around my back.

I was shaken. For all I knew, I was crazy. What person had wings? I stood, throwing off the bedcovers. Walking to the far side of the blank white room I was in, I noticed a door I hadn't seen before. I tried the handle, and it opened easily. Inside, there was a stark white bathroom. I stepped inside, noticing the full length mirror hanging on the wall. I stopped and looked at it.

This was insane. I had a slight build, most of the mass towards my shoulders. This was probably to accommodate the gigantic leathery, dragon-like wings on my back. Flexing the newfound appendages, I realized they were huge. I looked up and brushed my reddish-brown hair out of my eyes. I then, while attempting to hook it behind my ear, realized two more alarming things. One, I had a tail. Two, I had cat-like ears.

I broke down. I was only half human! I was a freak, forever to be shunned away by society! What would I do? I cried for myself, for whatever my past was, and for my identity. Why me?

I stood after almost a full minute of crying. This was crazy. I may be some kind of freak, but crying wouldn't solve anything. The first step in figuring this out was to get dressed. I was only in underwear.

Exploring the room further, I found a closet with a myriad of clothing inside. I grabbed a thick sweater, unknowing of what the outside would be like. I looked at the pants. My only options seemed to be jeans. After some awkward shifting, I fit all of my strange additions into my clothing and still looked semi-human. I figured there was nothing else for me to do but wait. The door leading into what I assumed was the hallway was locked.

Eventually, It opened, revealing a tall, severe looking woman in full black. "Hello, Eve."

"Who am I!" was the first thing out of my mouth, not realizing she had just told me. After the words sank in, I sat down heavily. "My name is..."

"Yes. Eve is the name we here at Victory, Intrest, Control, and Explore, better known as VICE gave you."

"Wait. You people named me?"

"Yes."

"Then what is my past? Why am I here? Please-" She raised her hand and cut me off.

"All in good time Eve. For now, we will be moving this way. I understand you have many questions, but they will have to wait. They will be answered soon enough." She began to leave, closing the door only partially. Out of options, I followed her out into the hall, into more of the unknown.

**Anyway... Out of things to talk about.... Review if you can! Peace, H45**


	3. Chapter 3

**Uhhhh….**

I pushed the door open the rest of the way. Looking out into the hall, I saw the quickly receding back of the woman. I ran after her, catching up quickly. She was walking at a brisk pace, her heels clicking on the linoleum floors.

"Can you please tell me anything?" I tried one more time to get information. She just kept walking. "Anything at all?" Once again, I got no response. I lapsed into silence. I obviously was just a minor annoyance to this woman, and would just have to wait until she decided to tell me anything. We walked in silence for a few minutes, and I examined every detail, absorbing the differences everywhere, trying to get some indication of where I was. There were no clues, unless you count blank whiteness.

"In here." The woman broke her stoic journey by opening one of the many doors in the hall. I walked in, looking around. It seemed like a normal conference room, complete with a long, white table and lots of white chairs. The VICE people apparently loved the color.

"Do I get answers here?" I sat down in one of the chairs. The woman sat on the opposite side of the table.

"Yes." She took out a remote and pointed it at one of the far walls. A screen slid down and a picture came up on it. It was a diamond with a lightning bolt inside its borders. Around the edge were the words "Victory, Interest, Control, Explore" This was apparently VICE's logo. I absorbed it. There was a click, and the picture changed to one of me. I looked, and then had a pang of regret shoot through me. It was me, but it had normal features. I sank down in my chair, ready to cry again.

"We at VICE took a personal interest in you when you were nothing but a thought. See, you were part of a set of twins. Identical twins. This is your sister.

"I have a sister?" I was shell-shocked. This was me without the inhuman bits.

"Yes. Your mother was working for our competitor, AXIS, when you two were born. There were…" She paused for a second. "Complications." I was instantly suspicious.

"What kind of complications?"

"You were born missing your spine, I usually fatal issue. We decided to attempt a groundbreaking surgery to save you. Your mother did not like this decision. She left you with us and took your sister, Katrin, to AXIS. We did the surgery, and ended up replacing your spine successfully."

"Then were did the ears and stuff come from?" I was done with these games. I wanted answers.

"I cannot tell you this. I am sorry." She clicked the slide again, and a picture of a building came up. "This will be your home for the next 12 months. This is the VICE training center."

"What does VICE do?" I was looking at the building in distaste. It looked like a government building of some kind.

"We are the leaders of weapons manufacturing and research. We develop things for the military in short." She clicked off the screen and stood. I stood as well. "Come this way please. We need to do a physical." I was not going anywhere. I sat in my seat.

"What if I say no?"

"Then I will have no choice but to force you." She gestured. "Shall we go?"

I slowly stood. This was nuts. I still had no idea who or what I was. The short, two minute lecture created more questions than it answered. Where is my sister now? Why can't you tell me about these extras? Why do I have to work for you? I shook my head and brushed my hair out of my eyes. This was nuts. Regardless, I didn't have anything to do but follow this nut job. Once again, I followed the woman into more of the unknown.

**Wheee… More cliffs! Review! Even you, anonymous peep! Peace, H45**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, another chapter, out the door. If I finish. Well, paradoxes beside, Book!**

I walked into a room that had no features. Just a white box. I almost immediately felt closed in, and attempted to turn and leave.

"I wouldn't advise that." I turned. The crazy woman had her remote pointed at me like it was some kind of weapon.

"you have got to be kidding me." I scoffed. "You think that is going to hurt me?"

"It can." She pressed a button, and a lance of pain sliced into my head. I screamed and crumpled to the ground. The pain continued, lessening for a second, then coming back with even more intensity. I lost track of time, just screaming and crying on the ground. After what seemed to be an eternity, I was able to get to my knees.

"What… was that?" I sobbed. Inside, I was yelling at myself for being a wimp.

"That was our insurance that you will do as we say. You owe your life to us. Now, we are collecting that debt." She left the room through a nearly hidden door. I waited, standing in that blank room for almost half an hour, and then four men in lab coats entered.

"Hello…" One of them checked his chart "Eve." I remained silent. These people had nothing to do with me, or whatever identity I had. I'll admit, the doctors were very thorough and quick at it. I was stripped down with surgical precision, and every inch of me was recorded. I attempted to fight, to keep my dignity, but they had copies of the remote crazy lady had. After another half hour, they were done.

"You can get dressed again." They recorded a few more things on the clipboards and left. I was left to my own devices, and decided to investigate the strange extra appendages that I had. I put on the barest hint of clothing, noting that everything seemed to be tailored to fit these strange additions. I looked up quickly as the lady walked in.

"Good. You seem to be in perfect health." She had one of the clipboards, and was scanning it faster than should be humanly possible. "We'll be sending you to the VICETC as soon as possible. You will spend one more night here." She began to leave.

"Wait!" She stopped, still not facing me. "Can you at least tell me your name?" She just laughed.

"Sundra. My name is Sundra." She opened the door, and turned as an afterthought. "Your room is down the hall. Third on the right. You are dismissed." She left, her receding footsteps echoing in my head. Sundra was familiar. I didn't know why. It just set something off inside my head, and a memory stirred.

I was extremely young. There was people, bad people around me. What were they doing? Ahhh… Pain… Hurts… MOMMY! I tried to scream. No sound came out. "She'll be okay. We'll put her out for now Sundra." That name!

I jolted out of my reverie. That was a shock. I somehow knew this woman already. I gathered my clothes in a state of shock and left the room. Entering the door Sundra had specified, I realized this was the room I had awoken in earlier. I threw my clothes down on the bed, and I quickly followed.

I put my head in my hands and allowed the tears to flow. All the hurt from whatever past I had surfaced, and only added to the churning maelstrom inside me. I slumped back onto the pillow and cocooned myself in the sheets. Maybe sleep would bring answers. Or, maybe it would make more questions like the entire day did. I cried to myself until my eyelids fell.

**Wow. Seems to be going depressing… Review! Peace, H45**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wheeee! Depressing chapter of the last aside, I love this book so far. To all of you who don't know, I'm writing this as it goes. I have no base! I type, then I post. Easy…**

I woke later. I suspected it was morning, but I had no idea. There were no windows here. I sat up in bed and examined my surroundings in greater detail. Still, no sign of colors. I couldn't believe how dismal this seemed. I got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom.

After a quick shower, I dried myself off with the again white towels. I moved across the room, changed into another sweater and some more jeans, and waited. I decided to examine myself later. According to Sundra, I was to leave for the VICETC today. It didn't take them long to come.

A knock thumped the door, and I walked over. I realized they must have unlocked the door, and I opened it from my side. Sundra was standing there. I could see her annoyance at me.

"What'd I do?" I asked.

"It is currently 1100 hours. You were scheduled to leave at exactly 1000 hours."

"Uhh… Could you say that in regular time please?" Sundra scoffed.

"No. The important part is that you are late. We are leaving now." She began to walk, and shaking my head, I followed. I didn't want to get zapped again. The journey was once again silent. This time, it ended in a white SUV with the VICE logo on it. Sundra gestured, and I got into the back. I quickly buckled in as Sundra got in, revved the engine, and took off. There was no opening in sight, and I gripped the sides of my seat as we roared towards a seamless wall. At the last second, the wall slid open and we shot through. I swear we took out a mirror.

I relaxed and looked out the window. The land outside was just as featureless as the VICE building itself, but we eventually got on a highway. Feeling fatigued, I thought to get some sleep. I closed my eyes.

What felt like thirty seconds later, the car stopped. I opened my eyes. We were outside the building that I had seen in the slideshow yesterday. Or today. I didn't understand military time. We got out, me rubbing my eyes in tiredness.

"This way." Sundra was walking at a very brisk pace towards the entrance. I reluctantly followed, turning and realizing the second thing that made me unsettled: There were no other cars in the parking lot. I turned and followed Sundra into the building, and was instantly enveloped by silence. There was nothing. Just me and Sundra, who got behind a desk and started typing into the computor there.

"You may go. This is as far as I can progress forward with you. We will be in touch." She never looked up as I walked down the only hallway. At the end of the hall, there was a pair of sliding doors. They slid open without a sound, then slid shut after I moved through them, sealing me in perfect silence. I was in some kind of obstical course, indoors. The color surprised me. Everything was camoflauged, and stood out in huge contrast to the white walls, ceiling and floor. I was alone again. Seeing a bank of chairs, I sat and waited. This was getting annoying.

**I'm going to end this one here. Unfortunately, I really don't know what to do at this moment... I'll finish this up when it happens though. Peace, H45**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hokay peeps… I have finally gotten over the writers block.. Chapter 6!**

I was waiting for almost fifteen minutes when the doors hissed open. I was surprised to see another person walk in. I sized him up. He was about as tall as me, wearing the same kind of getup. Sweatshirt, jeans. He was staring at his feet, but looked up as he entered. He brushed his dirty blonde hair out of the way, and I saw something flash in his eyes as he looked at me. I realized he had two differently colored eyes. One was brown, the other green. I looked down quickly. This was not the kind of guy I'd want to deal with.

He walked over without a sound and sat down next to me. I was painfully aware of him. My entire body was screaming in terror, and I wanted to get up and run away. Or maybe I could use these new wings of mine. We both sat in silence for another long while, the minutes stretching as we waited. I figured something was going to snap between us. It was like a lighting storm was building. The doors hissed open, and we both looked up gratefully.

"Get in there boy!" A rough voice preceeded an African American teenager being pushed into the room. He looked behind himself, shook his head, brushed off his shoulder, and came towards me and the other guy.

"Hey." He extended his hand to me. I looked at it. After an uncomfortable silence, I shook it. I had a feeling I would need to get to know this guy.

"I'm Adrian."

"Eve. At least, that's what I'm told." I felt like I was breaking a rule. This silence should be absolute. I jumped as the guy next to me spoke.

"Ryan, thanks for asking." He pulled back his hood, revealing a normal head. I was not surprised. I was already an outcast. Feeling a pang of sorrow, I pushed it down. These people didn't need to know that I was emotional.

"Sheesh dude, get the chip off your shoulder." Adrian sat on the other side of me, looking around. "Is it just me, or do these VICE people have a fondness for white?" We started conversing. Even sullen Ryan joined the conversation eventually. None of us could remember our pasts. All of us had been supervised by some person from VICE, and had gotten their name from them. An even more surprising fact surfaced. All of us had a twin, identical.

"But this is the real kicker." Adrian stood and rolled up his sleeves. I stifled a gasp. His arms had thick plates of skin on them, like a living suit of armor. Ryan looked on silently. Adrian just lauged. "Yeah, I figured this out. I also seem to have wings." He removed the sweater completely, showing us the almost identical-to-mine wings on his back. He put the shirt back on, but I was feeling elated. I wasn't alone!

"You think that's bad?" Ryan spoke up. He removed his sweater, revealing a very ominus pair of huge, black, leathery wings. That wasn't all though. From the neck down, he had a fine layer of fur. Then, against all odds he smiled, revealing a huge set of canines. He looked like some weird, bat-tiger hybrid. He put his sweater back on and sat down. "So Eve, I do believe it's your turn."

"Uh, well, I don't…"

"Come on. I did it. Your turn." Ryan smiled eviliy.

"Okay…" I slowly pulled down my hood. I realized that I could control at least some of my ear, and I twitched one.

"Dang." Adrian breathed. I laughed.

"I also have the wings, but I'm not taking my shirt off." I flipped my tail out as well, flicking it around playfully. "I was afraid I was alone."

"Yeah, me too." Ryan sighed. "It's nice to know that-"

"IT'S NICE TO KNOW WHAT, FREAK?" We all turned as a huge rock of a man slammed through a side door. "YOU GENNIES ARE UNDER MY JURISTICTION NOW!" I groaned. This would be really annoying. Another leader. Looking to Ryan and Adrian, we locked eyes. The discussion would continue later. Adrian cracked his knuckles as we turned to the new man. I stood higher. I wasn't alone.

**Yaaayy… Writer's block… Vanquished! Review! Peace, H45**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, I'm out of things to say at the beginning of chapters now…**

The sight that we were treated to was scary to say the least. The guy was wearing full camouflage, and stood out horribly against the white walls. Sheesh. Camouflage and whiteness. These people had no imagination. I turned my attention to the person in the clothing. He was huge. At least six feet tall, he towered over us. His voice also towered over us.

I WANT EVERY ONE OF YOU TO RUN THIS COURSE. NOW!" He screamed a lot. I noted that he was openly carrying a automatic-looking weapon of some sort, and seemed to turn red every time I moved. "LET'S GO CHILDREN!"

"And if we say no?" Adrian asked. He folded his arms and leaned into the wall. I looked at the new guy, Ryan. He just stared at the commander like a hungry lion. I could see something in his eyes, and it wasn't something I wanted to delve into.

"THEN YOU WILL BE FORCED." He pulled out the same kind of remote that had gotten me yesterday. I twitched. The commander noticed. "See, Eve gets it." His voice dropped low. "Now, I'm pretty sure you haven't seen this." He turned to Adrian and Ryan. "But here's an example."

"No!" I launched myself at him at the same time Ryan snapped. In an instant, the remote was gone, beneath Adrian's foot, and Ryan had produced a knife and held it to the commander's throat.

"What now?" Adrian gloated. I shot him a look. Now was not the time. "We'll be-" Almost instantly, all of us fell, screaming. I had gone through the pain before, and I was somehow able to look at Ryan and Adrian. They weren't the ones screaming. I realized it was me.

After five minutes, the pain stopped, and the commander hauled me to my feet. "Now, you will run this course." He smiled. "And you will do it the right way." I looked out, my eyes still watering. Taking one last look at the guys, I climbed the ropes that lead to the first platform.

The next hours were a blur of physical driving. My body was pushed to its very limits, and even beyond. After running the course, the commander would be waiting with a stopwatch at the end. He'd shake his head, I'd get shocked, and I'd go back to the beginning. Adrian and Ryan just watched. I understood. They couldn't do anything.

Finally, I had had it. The last obstacle in this insane rally was a huge climbing wall. I had given my all to the rest of the course, but this thing was slowing me down. I stopped and looked up. Groaning, I started to climb. Almost immediately, I had to let go. My body wasn't obeying my commands anymore. All of me was sore. I heard somebody yell something from the beginning. Then I realized: One part of me wasn't drained quite yet.

I pulled off my sweater, flexed my shoulders, and tried to extend my wings. Not surprisingly, nothing happened. Giving up, I just started to climb again. The progress was slow. I got about halfway up the huge thing, and my hand slipped. As I fell, I realized this was going to kill me. Accepting my fate, I just let myself go.

I realized two things in quick succession: I wasn't dead, and the fall should be over by now. I opened my eyes. I was flapping my wings! I was flying! I finally figured out how to stretch muscles I shouldn't have, and slammed myself into the wall. Recovering quickly, I aimed up to the cheers of my new friends, and crash landed at the feet of the commander. Despite my attempts, everything was going black. The last thing I saw was the foot of the commander walking away silently.

**The persistence of writers block… Review! Peace, H45**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, out of ideas… anyway, hopefully this works….**

I slipped into and out of memories while in the all-consuming darkness. I realized that I was returning to the real world, and tried to grasp the thoughts. Reaching… but the more I moved towards reality, the more the memories moved away. Giving up, I let myself awake.

I sat up. I was in a cot of some kind. There was an IV hooked up to my arm, letting me know that something was up. I looked around. It was a relatively normal doctor-ish room, complete with those curtains and complex charts everywhere. I looked at myself. Quickly realizing I was naked, I drew the covers up to my chin as I heard footsteps come towards my cot.

"How's it going?" Another girl walked in. She couldn't be that old, maybe twenty, but was dressed in full scrubs. She had long black hair, and appeared to be of mixed race. I enviously noted the lack of creepy additions. Despite meeting Ryan and Adrian, I was still a freak. "I'm doctor Tumni."

"Hi…" I was confused. This was the first person that had greeted me with some form of respect. I wondered if it had all been a dream. Then, I flexed my wings and realized that reality had an annoying way of crashing down on you.

"You're probably wondering where you are." Tumni put down the pad she was holding, drew up a chair, and sat down. "You're in the VICETC ward. We call it the Ticward."

"The… Ticward?" I was confused. People, not creepy VICE people, had nicknames. This person was normal. And she had said "we!" There may be a normal soul in this place yet! She laughed.

"Yeah, it was random. I'm really the only one here. I get deliveries every now and then, but for now, it's only me." My heart sank. Still, I needed information

"What happened?"

"You, quite literally, pushed your body past its limit. We had to bring you back over the course of days. This IV was keeping you alive for a while. I just haven't disconnected it yet, you just finished the treatment." She came over and started bustling around with the needle. I wondered if there had been some kind of sedative in that thing. It would explain the sudden waking.

"Wait." She looked up after bandaging my arm. She was good. "I… flew?" She laughed again.

"Yes, you flew. And quite well I might add. Ryan and Adrian never even could go above ten feet. But you flew up the whole wall." She leaned in close. "If you ask me, Commander pushes you guys way too much. He also yells way too much." I stifled a laugh, realizing we were probably under some form of surveillance.

"Have you checked his blood pressure recently?" I whispered back. We both shared a secret laugh, and then she excused herself. I lay back down. This was awesome! Maybe, I did have a chance meeting people. She seemed happy and normal enough. Tumni reentered the room.

"Here's your clothes. Sorry, I had to take them off." I didn't delve into it. She probably didn't want to. Tumni seemed out of place, like a flower in the middle of a blood soaked field. "Well, for now you can go." I put on the clothes and stood up. Surprisingly, I didn't feel any ill effects. I turned to Tumni.

"Thank you so much."

"No problem. Feel free to come by anytime!" I left, realizing I had no idea where to go. Flipping around, I started. Ryan was standing right there.

"Tumni is a good person." He pushed off the wall and walked over. "Also the only normal human in this place. I wonder what her story is?" He gestured. "This way. C'mon." I followed him. As we walked, he filled me in on everything he and Adrian hand found out.

The VICETC was very expansive. The obstacle course had only been part of it, and showed nothing of the true size. There was even a swimming pool, an outdoor arena that no one was allowed in, and more "access restricted" areas than they could count. I had been out for six days. During that time, Commander (no one knew his real name) had introduced them to where they would be spending most of their time. The gym, swimming pool, and obstacle course were the main ones.

"And get this." Ryan stopped by a set of three doors. He opened one. "Number one, no privacy. Even our rooms are unlocked. Number two, we have a task force." I walked in. Adrian was sitting on the bed. I joined him, and Ryan did too.

"Yeah, they're here to train with us." Adrian scoffed. "At least, that's the bull Commander feeds us."

"They're probably here to watch us." Ryan turned to me. "We have to be perfect. Anytime we mess up, something unseen shocks us. Even in our rooms. I tried breaking out of my window. I was knocked out for two hours as a reward."

"Great." I groaned and lay back. Ryan and Adrian joined me. "You know, this is going to be the longest twelve months ever."

"No kidding." Adrian responded. Ryan remained unusually silent. I turned to him.

"Right?"

"Oh, yeah." He shot a quick smile in my direction, and went back to staring at the ceiling. "As much as I wish that is true, I have a feeling it will only get worse from here." He was right. I looked at the ceiling.

"Well, at the very least, we have each other." Adrian joked. I took him seriously.

"Yeah…"

**Wheeee… yet another chapter pumped out last minute. Peace, H45 oh yeah, REVIEW! (By the way, thanks for all the support so far, from FF and from FB. Thanks. You've kept this interesting.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, this is taking strange, strange turns…. Anyway, continuing on…**

**"**LET'S GO LOVEBIRDS!" All three of us jolted up, surprised to see Commander standing at the open door. Cursing the unlocked doors, I followed Adrian and Ryan out. None of us said a word. It felt like a death march to say the least. I stared at the back of Ryan's head. This silent guy had some major issues. Like, mental issues. Despite everything I've seen and heard he could do, he still had a certain attraction. Even in the short time I've known him. The only things that I knew of him was that he had an annoying streak of violent rightness. Shaking my head, I turned to Adrian. He was flexing as we walked, getting more exercise as we moved. This guy was not the hidden type. Everything he did was stripped bare, obvious to anyone. Sometimes, that was good.

Against my will, I looked back at Ryan, only to find him staring at me. We both quickly looked forward, and my brain started going to dark corners. What if I… What if he… Why was I thinking about this stuff? I stared straight ahead and blanked my mind.

"Well, Gennies, we're here." Commander opened a door to reveal some giant room. It was at close quarters, barely thirty feet wide, but hugely long, with targets at the end. Despite never being in one before, I knew this was a firing range. My heart sank. Combat. They were training us for freaking combat. I felt sorrow well up inside. What if I never met my sister? What if Ryan died? On that note, what if Adrian or I died? I stood firm, not allowing my feelings to show. I had to be strong!

"Take these." He handed us pistols. I turned my over in my hand, but before I could think of how to successfully use a gun, Commander laughed. I looked up. Ryan had his pointed at Commander. "You think that can hurt me? Only those targets can sense these things!" Commander pulled out a pistol and pointed it at me. "BANG!" He laughed as I flinched. "All right ladies, let's get going!"

The next few hours were a blur. Every time we shot, I'd finish first, but all of us would fail. We'd get shocked, and the process would repeat. One time, I stepped back after finishing. I was getting better, but still horrible. I glanced at Ryan, and rubbed my eyes in shock. He had just purposely missed! When he stepped back, he looked over at me. I filled my gaze with as much malice as I could. He shrugged, and time went on.

After we finally finished, we were only able to limp towards the rooms. I cornered Ryan as we turned down the hall.

"What are you playing at?" I screamed, crying at the same time. "You can shoot! For all I know, You're just some spy!" I couldn't even register Adrian's frantic voice. All the emotions I had held in for the last few weeks boiled over. Letting go of Ryan, I crumpled. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I couldn't stand this! He kept changing sides in my mind, but I still couldn't get over him!

"Eve." Ryan was the one holding me. "Eve, you have to understand." I blinked and looked up at him.

"What? What don't I understand? What have you done that is real?" Ryan just smiled that infuriating sharp-toothed smile.

"Everything. I can explain, but it will take a while. This isn't something we can discuss in a hallway." I laughed bitterly.

"And rooms are better?" I still stood. We walked together, all three of us, towards the only truth we would probably get for a while.

**And that's a wrap for now. Review! Peace, H45**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took me so long here… anyway, next one comin at ya'll!**

We walked into "our" rooms. I grabbed a chair and sat down heavily. The actuality of the situation grew huge and overwhelmed me. I was sitting in a mutant's room, as a mutant, after being shocked for not being able to shoot. This was nuts! I had to get this over with. Sighing, I turned to Ryan, who had sat on the bed. Adrian was sitting in another chair. He was being unusually quiet.

"Okay. I have a lot to tell you guys, and it'll take a while." Ryan looked at me. "And you're probably not going to like most of it. Don't just break down crying though, just trust me. Okay?" I nodded. This would be the least of the problems we had. I could make it through this at least.

"See, I actually have a memory." I opened my mouth to call him a liar, but he just held up his hand. "Let me finish. You can't interrupt me. I have a good reason for everything, alright?" I just nodded again. I didn't think I'd be able too, but still…

"Well, the second thing I have to say is that I was originally human. I was born as a person, and didn't have the defect that you both had." I was confused and turned to Adrian.

"Wait. You had a defect?" He just nodded.

"Yeah, I didn't think it was important. I was missing my spine or something." He shrugged. "I dunno."

"I was missing mine too! And apparently, VICE fixed it!" This was crazy. How could Adrian not think that was important? Heck, this whole day was nuts. I was turning into a nervous wreck. What else would be messed up?

"See, my dad worked for VICE at the time. He was the primary scientist in the project that saved your life." He shot a look in my direction. I was stunned, more than I had been already. His dad had been operating on me? Had he added the spine? Had he added the wings or tail? "Before you ask, no, he was not responsible for the mutation." He smiled a bit. "That was my mom."

"Whoa. Both your parents worked on us?" Adrian leaned forward, suddenly interested.

"Yeah." Ryan nodded. "The additions you guys got were actually not supposed to happen." I shot up in my chair.

"Wait. We were mistakes!" He nodded sadly.

"Yeah, both of you were only supposed to survive. But they made a mistake, and you guys were put on The Program."

"What? 'The program?' What is that?" Both Adrian and I asked at the same time. At that moment, I felt a tingling in my head. "Oh no." The tingling transformed into a lance of pain, removing my consciousness from the world around me.

**BWAHAHAHA! I feel so evil. REVIEW! Peace, H45**


	11. Chapter 11

**I took forever for this chapter…. I hope it's still good, even if I lost my rhythm… **

I woke with a gasp. I also tried to sit up, but found that I was restrained. My eyes screamed in pain as I opened them, the harsh white light of a steril room filling my retinas. I slammed my eye lids shut instictivly, only opening them after the redness disappeared. I saw a blurry shape moving towards me, and focused on it.

"You were a very bad mutant yesterday." Commander leaned into my field of vision. "You tried to pierce your past. How often have I told you not to do that?" I shook my head. He just laughed. "Exactly. But I'm telling you now." He leaned closer. "What VICE says is truth. Nothing. Else."

"Let me go!" I struggled with the bonds that held me in place, and to my lack of surprise, Commander pulled out a remote. I stopped, but he pressed a button anyway. I cringed, expecting pain, but the metal bonds that held me just fell away. I stood, rubbing my wrists. Commander turned away.

"You and Adrian have more gun practice today. We leave now." I looked around for Adrian, but didn't see him. Then it hit me.

"Where's Ryan?" No response came from Commander, minus a short shock from the remote.

"Let's go. NOW." I grudgingly followed him. Outside of the sterile white room, we were back in the medical hallway. I looked for Adrian, and only saw Tumni, focused on something on her desk. Commander walked into another room, and a short while later, he and Adrian walked out. We started towards the range. I looked at Adrian questioningly, but he just shook his head and stared ahead.

My mind raced. Where had they taken Ryan? Why did they take him? The obvious answer to the last question was what he had been telling us. Something about the program, and his parents working on it. I was so confused. What could our past have in it that was that bad, bad enough for them to possibly kill Ryan?

At the range, I shot without noticing that I was getting better after only one time. I was too focused on the possibilities behind the disappearance. Even the shocks were becoming mere annoyances. After practice, I headed straight for the medical hall. I needed to talk to Tumni.

**Another short one…. Sorry guys… hey, at least it's something, right? Review! Peace, H45**


	12. Chapter 12

**Once again, sorry for taking so long on this chapter. I really didn't have any idea what to do… but I decided to be evil. And more evil. Anyway, just read on…**

**Eight days earlier**

I woke up with a huge pain between my eyes. Groaning, I stumbled across the heavily carpeted floor towards what I hoped was the bathroom. Mumbling to myself swearwords, I staggered over to the sink in time to throw up into it. I looked up into the mirror, cursing again. Pushing my black hair out of the way, I studied my reflection. To be plain, I looked like shit. My usually long, straight black hair was a mess, and my panther-ish ears were almost completely hidden in the nest.

I was wearing my combat uniform. Ratty, torn jeans and a black-as-night sweater. Mostly because I didn't really wash it. My huge black wings were tucked into the small of my back, out of sight. Starting in annoyance, I took my guns out, laying them on the counter to make sure I had everything. The four custom made AXIS pistols were there, none missing. Sighing, I looked back at the mirror.

My eyes were a deep brown, nearly intelligible from the black of my hair. I realized with a grudging laugh that I could be considered depressed. All black and swearing. Tucking my guns away, I walked out of my room, greeting the scientist that walked by. I had a dead set goal in mind. The dining hall.

When I reached my destination, I saw that my usual table was occupied, like always, by my roommates, Trinity and Varse. Trinity heard me coming in and looked at her watch. She raised her eyebrow at me as I made my way to the table.

"Morning." I grunted.

"Afternoon." She corrected. "Katrin, it's 2:00." She sighed and turned back to her lunch. "You need to stop going on these all night fights." I just grunted, grabbed an apple from the basket on the table, and sat down. Varse looked at me.

"Seriously Kat. Stop." He looked me in the eye, and I was forced to look down as his steely grey eyes bored into my vision. "You know what I'll do if you don't." Another grunt was all they got in response. I was my own girl. Screw everyone else.

A random underling started cowering his way over to the table. I saw him coming from across the room, and busied myself with eating my apple. As soon as I heard his frenzied heart rate, I whipped out one of my guns and pressed the bladed barrel to his throat. A strangled cry escaped his lips and his eyes rolled back into his head. I put my gun away.

"Kat! You know better than that!" Trinity ran over to the grunt and started examining him.

"I didn't kill him." I mumbled, continuing on my apple. Standing, I pushed my chair back in. "We need to go to the AXIS control. Now."

"And we should trust you, why?" Varse leaned back in his chair.

"One, this guy isn't anything important. Says messenger. Two, he was afraid of us, which means he has only heard stories. Says that he was sent from some isolated part of AXISTC. And three, I saw what was on his board before I made him faint." I turned and started walking, satisfied to hear a chair scraping on the floor and two sets of footsteps follow me.

When we reached the Control, there was another grunt waiting for us, who opened the door. All three of us walked in. The Director turned in her chair to face us. I was unimpressed. All shock value. The thousands of computer monitors and the buzz of electronics filled the air. The chair the Director was sitting in extended a full foot above her head, only to make her look more imposing. I scoffed.

"What now, _Director_?" I filled my voice with as much sarcasm as possible.

"We have an issue." The director leaned forward in her chair. "Actually, many issues. One main one though. Trinity, Varse?" They sharply stood to attention. "You are dismissed. This is for Katrin's ears only." They turned and left, the doors shutting behind them with an ominous bang. The director turned again.

"Our worst fear has been realized." I felt light headed. Not from lack of sleep, but from fear. The only time I felt fear was when… "VICE has woken her." I wobbled. Eve… Awake? But why now? Why even in the first place? The director turned around and stared into my eyes. "You know what you need to do." I nodded.

As I turned to leave, the buzzing faded away, leaving only my footsteps and the six words of the Director: "You need to kill your sister."


	13. A letter to my readers

**To all of my readers:**

**I have a quick note that will probably change how you read this developing book/novel/thing. In my attempt to find a better place to put this whole thing, I stumbled across (after being pushed into it) ****.com****. It seems to be a sister site to FanFiction, and more suited for this story. The issue is, this story seems out of place here… and I think more people will read it if it is in the right place.**

**FictionPress' agreement tells me that I can't post anything for two days after I created the account, so the Identity Crisis story will be going live August 7, 2010, at 5:50 in the morning. Central.**

**I will post the link in the next chapter, and hopefully I can look forward to seeing you all there, reviewing and reading like you have been for half a year now.**

**Regards, **

**H45**

**PS: the link is right here: .com/s/2836164/1/**


End file.
